


Sleep is for the Weak

by insomniumTrilogy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just dorks being adorable, sleepy wake up calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9934517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniumTrilogy/pseuds/insomniumTrilogy
Summary: Based on a Dialogue Prompt"Well, if you'd woken up properly the first time I kicked you, I wouldn't have had to do it four more times."In which a sleepy Dave has to deal with an even grumpier Karkat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the idea of Dave being an extremly heavy sleeper, but only when his life isn't in any immediate danger.  
> Karkat isn't in this 'Danger' zone.

Being a goddamn godtier gets on my damn nerves from time to time. Not to mention the fact that now I feel even more anxious and paranoid whenever wanting to go to sleep. So when I do finally get some damn rest it's usually in a roundabout of small turns and unintelligible whispers. There are also those times when sleep is gracious enough to let you through soundly and peacefully, apparently it also comes with being kicked in the stomach multiple times.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The first time you feel something slamming against your stomach you do nothing. It barely affected you, like a small almost non-existent push. You only squirm a little.

The second time, it was a bit more noticeable. This time it felt like a heavy rock was placed on your stomach for a second before being removed. Probably just nerves acting up again. You let is slide, and flip to your side. You still want to sleep.

The third time something hits your stomach it leaves you winded, you should probably open your eyes... but you don't. Whatever it was you ignore it, you still want some shut eye before waking up. You think you heard a weird growling sound near you, but again... you don't care.

When the fourth time comes soon after the last, you've officially had enough. Though just because you had enough doesn't mean you actually wake up. Instead you flail your arms about trying to hit back at whatever was bothering you from your couch sleep. You hit something hard yet soft, it felt kind of like hair? Whatever you just want it to go away, so you continue to hit at that spot.

That is when the fifth 'kick', you finally realize, comes your way. This time you double over in pain at feeling the sharp jab. How god damn strong was this person?

You immediately narrow it down to a single person.

Rose- No way in hell would she kick someone, she would rather puncture you with her needles.  
Kanaya- If Rose wasn't doing anything to you, then she wouldn't either.  
Terezi- Once again she wouldn't bother kicking she would rather impale you with her dragon-cane-sword thingie.  
Gamzee- Ha! as if he's probably out in a lone vent somewhere honking.  
Vriska- She would definitely kick you, and probably multiple times at that, but she hardly goes anywhere without Terezi, much less to seek out and kick you just for the heck of it.  
Mayor- Why would the mayor EVER hurt you? shame on you for even thinking the Mayor had a single thing to do with this.

Then there was one...

Karkat.

"Karkat?... ugh... why'd ya' kick me?..." My voice was strained as I wrapped my arms around stomach and looked into the face of Karkat Vantas himself. He looked a little guilty, but then that was discarded with anger replacing it.

"WELL, IF YOU'D WOKEN UP PROPERLY THE FIRST TIME I KICKED YOU, I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO DO IT FOUR MORE TIMES. DON'T TELL ME YOU FORGOT ABOUT OUR PROMISE. YOU KNOW THE ONE WHERE YOU SAID YOU WOULD HELP BUILD CAN TOWN ACROPOLICE WITH THE MAYOR AND I. OR WAS YOUR THINKPAN SO ROTTEN THAT YOU FORGOT EVERY SINGLE NOOKWHIFFING I TOLD YOU. DONT GET ME WRONG I DIDNT REALLY CARE IF YOU SHOWED UP OR NOT BUT THE MAYOR WAS PRETTY ADAMENT ABOUT HAVING YOU THERE. SO I CAME TO GET YOUR FUCKING BULGEMUNCHING ASS AND YOU WOULDNT FUCKING WAKE UP. THEN AFTER KICKING YOUR FOOD SACK FOUR TIMES YOU DECIDED TO FUCKING HIT ME. SO TELL ME THIS DAVE ARE YOU READY TO GET YOUR ASS OFF THE FUCKING COUCH AND START BUILDING CAN TOWN???"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw the Mayor giving me a thumbs up. Oh how I love the Mayor.

"Nah, rather stay here all cuddled up in one of my only sources of heat." I took a peek at Karkat's face to see confusion written on it. "WHAT?"

I sigh, "I mean get over here you dimwit, let's have a cuddle fest as we fall asleep into oblivion."

"BUT... THE MAYOR... HE NEEDS OUR HELP WITH BUILDING CAN TOWN-"

"Dude, the mayor had decided to post pone all construction of Can Town Acropolice yesterday. Now come on, I want to get back to sleep."

Karkat finally decided to shuffle over after a few moments, and he settled himself near me. Around the crook of my arm, and his legs tangled up in mine. Man what an awesome day.

"Love ya' Karkitten."

"Don't call me that...." His voice was muffled from being shoved into my shoulder, but I could still hear his last words, as I drifted off into a dreambubble-less sleep.

"...I'm red for you too."


End file.
